Gelatin/Relationships
This page is about the relationships and interactions between Gelatin and the other characters. Barf Bag In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", during the challenge, Barf Bag says to take it slowly. Gelatin disagrees, saying Team Ice Cube! goes hard. During the challenge, Barf Bag, Gelatin, and Spongy work together to swing quickly. In "Questions Answered", when Fries tells Gelatin to eat someone else's innards, Barf Bag is the first person he goes to. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Gelatin uses Barf Bag to cushion his fall off of a tree in the Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated. He does not seem concerned when Naily rips her open, draining her of her barf. However, he's the one with the idea to refill Barf Bag with the hot spring water. He appears pleased when she is fixed, claiming that it calls for a celebration (playing in the BFDI's hot spring). When Barf Bag scolds Gelatin for making a joke out of Donut's death, Gelatin just says that dark humor is the way some people cope with tragedy. When Gelatin and Barf Bag make it out of the hole, Barf Bag hugs Gelatin. Gelatin then spots an emerald next to Four and suggests getting it, Barf Bag agrees. Status: Friends Bell In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin doesn't seem to have any problem with Bell knocking over his stack of forks. In "Today's Very Special Episode", he was one of those who climbed Bell's String during Cake at Stake. Bomby In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Gelatin tells Firey to ignite Bomby. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin has the idea to ignite Bomby, in which he runs away from him, Donut and Firey Jr. yell at him saying that he shouldn't use his friends for what you want. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Gelatin puts on bandages and tries to comfort Bomby when he partially explodes. In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin begins to suggest using Bomby to his team's advantage, at which his teammates criticize him, so he says that Bomby could throw balls into the basket. Status: Frenemies Bottle In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Bottle says that Gelatin's stack of forks was very large. Book In "Get Digging", Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off of Puffball because he thinks there's not enough room. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Book and Gelatin have a friendly chat about how Pin will never shake them off of the Eiffel Tower. Gelatin tells Book that Pin must not be very well-read, which offends Book. She injects him with freeze juice. Status: Minor enemies Bracelety In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Donut says his team is being disrespectful to Bell by climbing her string, Gelatin says he is just a party pooper and high fives Bracelety. In "Fortunate Ben", it's shown that Gelatin threw away all of Bracelety's Ice Cube related belongings. Status: Friends Bubble In "Get in the Van", Gelatin might've had Bubble as a customer at his steakhouse since she recommended it to Leafy. In order for Bubble to disguise as a tree, she placed Gelatin on top of her head. Gelatin appeared to be in discomfort from this action. David Gelatin has shown on a couple of occasions that he does not like David, or Davids for that matter. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he appears to be terrified of Davidland when Puffball flies over it. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", he says they shouldn't pick David on their team because he's human and that's just weird. Status: Enemies Donut Status: Frenemies Evil Leafy In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", in the stinger ending, he freezes Evil Leafy so that he can write a message on her back. In "No More Snow!", Puffball says that he and Firey were eaten by Evil Leafy. Status: Enemies Firey Back In BFDIA, Firey and Gelatin had spent some time together usually playing games. They had become temporary friends, but in later seasons, they don't interact much. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Gelatin tells Firey to ignite Bomby. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", the two are sitting on the Eiffel Tower along with Book and Tennis Ball. In "Get in the Van", Gelatin believed he was saving Firey when he killed Leafy, apparently so did Firey. Firey asks if it's time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin says it is but Pin stabbed the Puffball Speaker Box. Firey tells him not to worry since he still has his Firey Speaker Box. In "No More Snow!", Puffball reveals that Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and fell off. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", they tie their legs together and almost fall off of Puffball again. Status: Friends Image.fireygelatinbaloonyclock.jpg Gelatin_kills_Leafy.png Screenshot_2019-04-02_at_10.14.48_PM.png Firey Jr. In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin is scolded by Donut and Firey Jr. for wanting to blow up Bomby. Firey Speaker Box In "Get in the Van", when the Firey Speaker Box tells him he only got 105 dislikes, Gelatin complains that that seems like a lot. Firey Speaker Box tells him to be happy with having the lowest, so Gelatin makes an insane expression asking "Do I not look happy to you?" Flower In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he freezes her as soon as she's revived. In the stinger, he freezes her again after she tried to kill him with a bug. In "The Four is Lava", Gelatin stands on a hill with Flower, surrounded by lava. When Gelatin brings up that there isn't enough room on the hill, Flower replies with "You're right!" and pushes Gelatin in the lava. Status: Enemies Four In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", when Gelatin's forks are deflected and hit Four, Four strikes Gelatin with the zappies and almost kills him. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Gelatin calls their Four statue "Four's New Look". In "Enter the Exit", Gelatin's attempt at bringing Four back involves bending one of the tips of a fork. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", after watching Barf Bag and Spongy get splashed with scalding hot soup, Gelatin asks Four to cool down the soup before he continues. Four angrily obliges by dropping Ice Cube in the soup and then soups Gelatin, making him complain that it still made him soggy. Gelatin is then later hit with another splash of soup when it flies through Donut's mouth. Status: Minor enemies Fries Status: Frenemies Golf Ball In "Get Digging", he's assigned by Golf Ball to ride Puffball to Yoyleland to bring back yoyleberries. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Gelatin gets mad at Golf Ball when she says she should've gotten the most likes. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he freezes her after she kills Fries. He later asks why she has an incinerator and dies in it when she walks away from it. In "Get in the Van", he promises that he'll never switch from Golf Ball's team. He later pushes her off of Puffball because he thinks there isn't enough room. Status: Minor enemies Ice Cube In "Get Digging", he pushes Ice Cube, Spongy, and Book off of Puffball because he thinks there's not enough room. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Gelatin notices Ice Cube standing by his team during Cake at Stake, he awkwardly greets her and admits that he knows his team's name is confusing and points her in the direction of her own team. Ice Cube then forces herself on the same bench as Gelatin and Donut, leaving Gelatin asking what he's suppose to do. Leafy In "Get Digging", he runs away from knives thrown by Leafy and equips Needle with acid spitballs to disintegrate Leafy. In "Get in the Van", Gelatin kills Leafy with a large mallet, saying "Whew, that was close." Status: Enemies Lightning In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin has Lightning carry him above Fries so he can steal some of Fries' fries. Status: Friends Loser In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Gelatin yells Loser's name with everyone else when Loser arrives at the beginning. Status: Fan Match In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", Gelatin is the second contestant to switch to Team No-Name, saying "I agree with Match." In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin tries to save Match from the falling HPRC, but ends up getting crushed to death in the process. In "Get in the Van", for Match to disguise as a tree, she placed Gelatin on top of her head. Gelatin appeared to be in discomfort from this action. In "Questions Answered", Match tells Gelatin and Fries that Bubble is looking swollen (overweight). Naily In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", Gelatin uses Naily as a jackhammer in order to break open the jawbreaker. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Gelatin and Naily play around in the Buried Forest, Deciduously Insulated. When Bomby is about to explode in order to send his teammates to safety, Gelatin pushes Naily off because he felt there wasn't enough room. Status: Friends Needle In "Get Digging", they both ride Puffball all the way to Yoyleland. When Needle slaps Leafy, provoking her into throwing knives at them, Gelatin asks her why she did that and gives her some acid spitballs to disintegrate Leafy into ash. Status: Friends Nickel In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 3", Nickel asked Gelatin if they could use Bomby to kill the bugs, Gelatin says he thinks so. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Nickel asked Gelatin for an anti-poison cure for Teardrop. Gelatin said he only had one more, so Nickel says they should use it on Teardrop, Gelatin tells him to go for it. Gelatin recovers Nickel after he's eaten by Teardrop. In "It's a Monster", Gelatin froze W.O.A.H. Bunch with freeze syringes; Nickel was one of them. Status: Friends Pen In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin says they shouldn't pick Pen on their team because he's still two hundred vigintillion dollars in debt. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he kills Pen when he hits him with a fork which causes him to get sucked into Black Hole. Status: Enemies Pencil In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin's frozen body is caught by Pencil before he can shatter on the ground. He later tells her that the side effects of anti-poison is the eating of one contestant. Pie In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he kills Pie with a fork. Status: Enemies Pin In "Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know", he chants for her to switch to the other team. In "Get Digging", he backs away when Pin asks if anyone wants to join their team. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin jokes that Pin must not be very well read. In "Get in the Van", he jumps over a van thrown by Pin that was suppose to kill Leafy. Gelatin appears to be angry at Pin for killing the Puffball Speaker Box. Status: Minor enemies Puffball In "Get Digging", Gelatin rides Puffball to Yoyleland to collect yoyleberries. In "It's a Monster", he freezes all of W.O.A.H. Bunch when Puffball tells him to. In "The Long-lost Yoyle City", he tells Puffball that she must've made a wrong turn because they're in Davidland. He is later betrayed and killed by Puffball when she decides she'd like another prize. The two are still on good terms in BFB, in "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Gelatin and Puffball created a large stack of forks. Status: Friends Puffball Speaker Box In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", when the Puffball Speaker Box yells that it's time for Cake at Stake, Gelatin says "Huh?" In "Get in the Van", he tells Firey that the Puffball Speaker Box was stabbed by Pin with a knife. Rocky In "Get in the Van", Gelatin pushed Rocky off of Puffball because there wasn't enough room. Ruby In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", he tells Ruby not to ever recover Flower. Status: Minor enemies Spongy In "Get Digging", he pushes Spongy off of Puffball because he thinks there's not enough room. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", he latches onto Spongy's back in Team Ice Cube!'s transformation. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", he and Spongy have fun in the hot springs. He attempts to pull Spongy up after the rest of the team needed to use his body to get into the tunnel. When Spongy pulls out his private jet, Gelatin asks if they could climb on, only for Spongy to decline. When Gelatin and Barf Bag are back at the surface they both give Spongy annoyed looks. Status: Bad terms Tennis Ball In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin sat at the top of the Eiffel Tower with Tennis Ball, Book, and Firey. In "Get in the Van", Gelatin pushed Tennis Ball off of Puffball because there wasn't enough room. TV In "Get Digging", he tells TV that his Cake at Stake song was horrible. In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Gelatin cringes when TV makes a loud dinging noise. Yellow Face In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Yellow Face brought Gelatin forks to stack. Status: Friends X In "This Episode Is About Basketball", Gelatin accidentally reveals X to everyone else by biting on his body, which he confused for a fry. Everyone In "Today's Very Special Episode", he seems to be aware that him throwing forks is what got him in the bottom 2, so he promises not to throw anymore. Teams W.O.A.H. Bunch In "Get Digging", numerous clones of Gelatin laugh at the W.O.A.H. Bunch as they walk to the Cake at Stake area. In "It's a Monster", he freezes all of W.O.A.H. Bunch when Puffball tells him to. He seems to feel sad about it, though he may have just been confused since he was just recovered. FreeSmart In "It's a Monster", Gelatin says that he thinks the reason there is snow in the desert is because it's coming from the FreeSmart Van. Death P.A.C.T. For no reason whatsoever, Gelatin continually throws forks at the Death P.A.C.T. in "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", killing Pie and Pen in the process. He later attempts to throw some more at Pillow, Remote, and Tree. Team Ice Cube! In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Gelatin overhears Fanny saying that X's treasure is down the hole iance is digging, he tells Team Icy to follow him underground. Category:Relationships